Significance
by iMissa
Summary: Lavi notices, even when others don't. [LaviLenalee]


**Disclaimer: Oh please, spare me the pain, and realize that I DON'T OWN.**

**Dedication: EJ, who requested this quite a few months ago, and yes, procrastination **_**is **_**my middle name. So, I apologize for the lateness, love.**

**Prompt: Tulips

* * *

**

Lavi notices the flowers in her room, when he comes to tell her that her brother needs for something. _More like to ask her to make him some more coffee._

"Oh!" She says, and smiles, thanking him as she walks to Komui's office, and he eyes the daisies that are grouped in the green vase, which sparkles slightly in the light filtering from her blinds. He wonders if she likes flowers, or if she just puts them there to make the room smell nice and to add some decoration to the room.

He ponders this next week, too, when he happens to pass by her door _(it was open, he swears!)_ and instead, there are Lisianthus' in the vase, instead of daisies. When he passes her in the hallway, he notices she smells like flowers, too. Not those in her room _(curiosity may have killed the cat, but the cat had nine lives, right?)_ but something different.

"Hey, Komui…" he says casually, when he comes in there to find Allen. _(Or so he says, but he notices Yuu looking at him strangely. He must be more careful, because Yuu is entirely too intelligent for his own good, and he's onto him!) _"Does Lenalee like flowers?"

Komui glares at him _(he is seriously too overprotective of his baby sister. It's actually kind of terrifying, actually) _and nods, still watching him with narrowed eyes. Lavi smiles reassuringly (or, at least, he hopes he is, because he's too young to get blown up) before slinking away before Komui can hatch up some plan that include a robot and Lavi himself.

"Lavi?" She asks him, when she notices him leaning into her, wondering about what flower perfume she's using today. Across the room, Komui shoots him his Patented Older Brother Death Glare of DOOM.

He smiles at her and then, oh so innocently, picks up one of the cups of coffee that had been sitting near her elbow. "Yes, Lenalee?"

Lenalee tilts her head at him, confused, but smiles at him. "Nothing."

Months pass by, and winter comes. Lavi is on a mission, and when he returns, there are no flowers in the vase, and the room has a crisp, clean scent. To his surprise, he finds that he hates this.

"Welcome back, Lavi." Lenalee greets as he passes her in the hallway. And even though her room no longer has flowers in it, and the room no longer smells like them, Lenalee, at least, still smells the same.

He smiles at her, thanking her, and goes to see if he'll be having any more missions for a while.

It is Christmas, and Lenalee gets many gifts. She smiles and accepts them, wondering how much she can carry on one trip. Allen hands her a bag, and she grins at him, thankful that he sometimes knows what she's thinking.

Humming, she heads to her room, hand clenched around her bag of gifts. Even Kanda had gotten her something, which surprised her, but she accepted it with grace, nevertheless. After all, it wasn't every day that you got something from Kanda.

Opening the door, Lenalee puts the bag on her bed. When she goes to put the wooden comb with her name engraved on it that Allen got her on her desk, she stops short. There, in her vase, are flowers. Tulips, to be exact. Four pink ones, two purple ones, a red one, and six yellow ones. Underneath the vase is a note, and her curiosity gnaws at her until she goes to pick it up.

_Lenalee,_

_It sure seems sad that beauty can't last year-round, kind of the way yours does. So I decided to make sure that you get back some of the happiness and love that you give so freely. Not sure how much you know about flowers, so I posted the meanings of them at the bottom of this._

_--Someone_

_Pink tulips mean caring. You, after all, are an incredibly caring person. I'm pretty sure that this goes without saying. Purple tulips mean royalty. Ever notice the way you walk? It's more like gliding, actually. You must've been a queen or something in a past life, honestly. Red tulips means a declaration of love. Well, obviously, because red flowers always signify that, right? And yellow tulips mean hopelessly in love. So why are there so many more yellow ones than red ones? Well, I'm sure you can figure that one out yourself.

* * *

_**A/N- Well, this was my first Lavi/Lenalee, which is why it sucks. Not only that, but it was written at four in the morning. So be kind when you leave a review, okay?**


End file.
